Various methods may be used for presenting three-dimensional images to a user, such as a user of a mobile device. One method involves stereoscopic display of a scene. A stereoscopic display creates an illusion of three-dimensional depth from images on a two-dimensional plane. Stereoscopy presents two offset images separately to the left and right eye of the user. Both of the offset two-dimensional images are combined by the user's vision to give the perception of three-dimensional depth.